


For you, My Love

by YourLocalWeirdo



Category: Study Series - Maria V. Snyder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalWeirdo/pseuds/YourLocalWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine. Imagine if Yelena hadn't actually killed Reyad – only harmed him badly enough to still be thrown in jail and to be sentenced to death. If Reyad had visited the castle with his father and constantly leered at Yelena – making her time at the Commander's castle a misery – her only escape from his cruel words and harsh touch when training with Ari and Janco, or tasting poisons with Valek. Her nights, no sleep, just sitting in the bed clutching the knife from the kitchen, ready to attack if Reyad dared to try and walk through the door. Still, she kept quiet and Valek remained unaware of the horror that slept in the castle, several rooms down, until Yelena told him in the dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, My Love

Valek leant against the bars, his heart racing. He could hear Yelena tossing on the floor next door as she fought her way through the side affects of the White Fright and he tried to persuade himself that, as he said himself, it had been a tactical decision. How could he have know that she would steal his heart? He clutched her hand tightly, his mind drifting.

When she had told him what had happened to her at the hands of Reyad and Brazell, he had barely contained his anger – it raged inside of him like an angry fire, burning away any sane thoughts that tried to persuade him that it would be irrational to murder them. Oh no. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a quick death like those of his many previous victims. They didn't deserve that; not after what they had done to Yelena. Their deaths would be slow … painful. He looked down and saw that his free hand had curled up into a fist, his nails digging painfully into his hand.

He would get revenge for his poison taster. His love. His heart-mate.

–

Valek parted from Yelena before they reached the castle, he wanted to get there first – after all, he had a little … job … to do, and he knew Yelena would try and stop him no matter how much she hated Reyad. With a hasty kiss, he ran into the woods, soon finding the short-cut that would leave him to the tunnels that ran beneath Ixia. It would cut his journey down by several days. Perfect.

He arrived at the castle, after running most of the way. Carefully climbing up through the trapdoor in the ceiling, he made his way along the servant's pathways until he reached a painting. The painting had long since been destroyed – covered with black paint after they raided the castle. By what he could remember, it had been a picture of the King of Ixia. He grinned slightly as he remembered his final moments with the King. That sword was still in his room.

Reaching up, he slid his fingers across a number of bricks, pressing in small levers until the door finally clicked open. There were several other entrances into his apartment, all strategically placed. Hurrying round his room, he collected a number of objects including a sharp knife, and a number of bottles of poison. His fists clenched with anger and he had to take a deep breath to control himself. He couldn't let his anger get in the way – he had to do this rationally. He glanced at the window which had an exact replica of the butterfly he had made for Yelena – it was his first attempt. A little wonky. The anger returned. Maybe he didn't have to do this rationally.

Striding out of his apartment, he glanced down the corridor and headed towards the rooms where Reyad was staying. They were so close to his that it pained him. If only she had told him sooner – he would have had time to plan Reyad's death more carefully. Make it … more painful.

A nasty grin crept on his lips as he knocked on the door. When Reyad opened it, it took all of Valek's self restraint not to kill him there and then. It would be so easy. Ridiculously easy. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he put on a fake smile.

“An admirer of mine left me this drink … would you like to try some?”

Reyad glanced suspiciously at the drink, and then a smile crossed his lips.

“That rat's not around is she?”

It took Valek a moment to place who he was talking about. Yelena. Maintaining his casual posture he grinned at Reyad, all his efforts going towards not punching Reyad.

“No, I left her looking at books. Why?”

Reyad's smile faded slightly, “That's a shame. I thought perhaps we could have some … fun with her.”

Clenching his teeth, Valek laughed.

“Maybe another time. She's quite tired at the moment, just finished recovering from a poison … she wouldn't be nearly as fun if she's half-unconscious.”  
“Quite true. Another time. I say though, that brandy is still on offer, is it not?”

Valek held out the bottle, still smiling, and Reyad opened the door wider to let him in. As Valek entered the room, he glanced around looking for guards and exits. No guards, and three exits if you counted the small window. Perfect.

He quickly found two glasses, pouring the brandy into both. He passed one to Reyad, whilst taking a large sip of his. Any taster would immediately know it was poisoned – the bitter taste of lemon gave it away. However, Valek had trained with poisons for years and was immune to most of them. This one was no exception.

Reyad raised his glass to Valek and took a long swig. It took seconds before he was clutching his throat, trying to make a noise. Valek meanwhile had subtly closed the door and locked it. Wasting no time Valek tied Reyad to a chair and leaned over him, leering. Letting his anger take control for a second, he punched Reyad in the face. A dirty move, but so satisfying.

He pulled a small vial out of his trousers and showed it to Reyad. The antidote

“Say please.”

He got a gurgle in response.

“I can't hear you.”

Another gurgle in response that sounded remarkably like an insult.

“Try again. You only have, what is it now, a minute left.”

A gargle was emitted that Valek reluctantly accepted as please, and he tipped the clear liquid down the young man's throat. A moment later, he recovered, gasping for air.

“Why. Are. You. Doing. This?” Reyad gasped, clutching the chair's arms.

When Valek didn't reply, Reyad started yelling for his guards.

“Don't bother. I replaced them with my Corps. They will not be bothering us.”  
“My men …?”  
“Dead.”  
“Why are you doing this Valek?” Reyad struggled against his restraints, swearing.

Remaining silent, Valek pulled out another vial and jabbed injected it into Reyard's side. The man immediately shook as intense pain burst in his side.

“Why would … oh. You. Believe. The. Rat.” Reyad spat out, gasping rapidly for breath.

Valek backhanded him, and leaned over him once more, however Reyad continued to spit out words.

“You. Love. Her. She's. Tricking. You. She's. Nothing. But. A -”

He was cut off again by carefully place punch in the stomach – knocking all the air out of his lungs.

“You think you ruined her life, and in some ways you did. However, you made her stronger.”

Reyad spat out a laugh, “Stronger? Yelena is nothing. Nothing but a rat! She deserves to die!”

Valek hit him again, barely satisfied with the wet crunch of Reyad's nose breaking.

“You are not even worthy of speaking her name. She is more that you ever were. It's such a shame she didn't kill you. No, actually it's not, because then I wouldn't get to kill you.”

With that, he pulled out a sharp blade and thrust it in Reyad's chest. The younger man screamed with pain and tried to fight loose.

“I thought you would have let me die slowly, Valek. You disappoint me.”

Valek laughed as he prepared another vial.

“Don't worry. I am. That knife didn't hit anything important. Oh, wait. Was it the other side, where it doesn't hit anything important.”

He shrugged absent mindedly, and Reyad paled. Valek span and thrust a needle into Reyad's leg – causing excruciating pain to spasm down the man's leg. Screams echoed around the room loudly – and then silence – only loud gasps for breath. The poison was only meant to last for a couple of seconds, and then break down.

Reaching into his pocket, Valek pulled out a small leather bound notebook. He heard a gasp from behind him, and turned.

“Recognise it.”

Reyad could barely nod, let alone speak. Flipping open the book, Valek looked at the first page and tried not to be sick. Thankfully Reyad had only ever completed the first page … the rest were nightmare inducing, even for Valek. Anger continued to rage within him as he thought of Yelena in the hands of the sick bastard.

“Wouldn't it be fitting if I copied the punishments from this little book?”  
“No! Please...”  
“You didn't listen to Yelena when she begged you not to.”  
“Please!”  
“You just took what you wanted without a second thought.”  
“Please Valek! I'll leave, and never come back. You'll never even hear of me again!”  
“You left her with nothing, Reyad. Nothing.”  
“Valek! Please.”

He was sobbing now. Valek pulled a whip out of his bag, and raised it. His heart raced, and his mouth was dry. Reyad deserved this.

“Please!”

He brought his arm down to crack the whip, but pulled it back as a figure burst through the door and threw themselves in-front of him.

“Yelena!?” Reyad murmured. She ignored him and continued to stare at Valek, her eyes wide.  
“Valek. If you do this, you are no better than him! Please.”

Valek shook his head, and gestured at Reyad.  
“After all he has done to you. After everything, you would still save him?”  
“From that fate, yes. From death, no. Please Valek. For me.”

She held out a bottle to Valek, and he smiled. Perfect.

__

They walked down the corridor, hand in hand. He sighed slightly with contentment, and she laughed slightly. Still, when he looked at her, she had that haunted look – her smile never quite reaching her eyes.

As they turned the corner, she froze suddenly.

“No … you ... you're dead.” she stammered.

Valek looked at her, concerned as to why she was talking to thin air.

“Yelena … are you okay?”

She had gone pale and was trembling slightly. Her hand gripped his tightly.

“Be gone. I'm not afraid of you anymore.” she whispered, and then relaxed slightly, still trembling but looking relieved.  
“Yelena -”  
“I'm fine. Just, still a little shaken.”

He pulled her closer towards him, his arm around her protectively.

__

A while later they were both sitting at a table with the Commander.

“I've just been told that Reyad was murdered. Poisoned I believe.”  
“Oh really? How curious. It's a shame I wasn't there – I probably know the exact antidote that could have saved him.”

The Commander stared at Valek for a moment, his piercing gaze meeting Valek's sapphire eyes. He glanced at Yelena, who's fingers were woven tightly with Valek's and nodded slightly. Valek smiled.

“It was the perfect choice, wasn't it, my love.” he grinned, turning to Yelena who smiled and rolled her eyes.

“What, may I ask do you intend to do about it?” Valek asked, turning back to the Commander.  
“Official cause of death … most likely suicide.”  
“Perfect.”


End file.
